1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for operating a console with a touch screen. More specifically, embodiments in the present disclosure relate to a method and system for operating a console in a vehicle with a touch screen such that the touch screen employs a plurality of reception modes of user gesture on the touch screen depending on a condition of the vehicle, in order to provide secure, intuitive and friendly gesture guidance while preventing driver distraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a driver is driving a vehicle, it is not easy for the user to touch a screen of an infotainment system in the vehicle and control the infotainment system as intended, due to instability and vibration in the vehicle. This operation often requires a driver's eyes off the road and this may lead to the driver distraction, which is dangerous for driving. A touch screen with high sensitivity, such as a capacitive type used for portable devices, tends to be less suitable for in-vehicle applications because it is difficult to prevent unintended gesture operations due to its high sensitivity.
For this reason, an in-vehicle system that employs a less sensitive touch screen, such as a resistive type, which requires user's pressing down operations, have been employed for a touch screen in a vehicle. However, a screen view of the resistive type of touch screen typically has poorer contrast which brings difficulty in visibility of items on the in-vehicle touch screen. In addition, when a vehicle is parking, less sensitivity of the resistive type touch screen may frustrate a driver who wishes to obtain quick and prompt responses from the in-vehicle system.
Thus, it would be more favorable, if the driver can have access to an input device, such as a touch screen, for the infotainment system which allows the user to ensure her/his operations on the interface by pressing down entry and non-visual (e.g. voice, haptic) feedback while driving or in a more hazardous condition and to enter operations such as swipe, pinch, tap, etc. and to receive quick responses on the interface like a smartphone or a tablet which many drivers have been already familiar with while parking or in a less hazardous condition.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and system that allows a user to easily operate the infotainment system in the vehicle with a touch screen, for achieving ensured entries along with driving operations while removing stress and frustration of slow entries in static operations.